


The Return

by sunandoceanblue



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Evil Space Boyfriends, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, suitor au, the return of eliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunandoceanblue/pseuds/sunandoceanblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot Mortimer Theodosius, First of his Name.</p><p>Currently sporting an artificial hand, courtesy of Kylo Ren.</p><p>And potential suitor for General Brendol Alexander Hux II.</p><p>He had returned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Return

**Author's Note:**

> Back by popular demand! (I think I'm really starting to dig the idea of a suitor au)

“Your lips taste really sweet.”

Hux let out a breathy chuckle, shifting in his chair and tugging Kylo’s body closer. “Florentine gave me some floral tea from her trip to see her parents. It’s delicious.”

Kylo swept his tongue across Hux’s bottom lip, face stretching into a highly amused grin. “Floral tea from Florentine.”

He dove in for another kiss, sliding his tongue back into Hux’s warm and wonderful mouth. Hux relaxed against him, letting Kylo be as lazy and sloppy as he wanted. Kylo’s long fingers curled possessively around Hux waist, squeezing lightly, while he straddled the General’s lap, oh, so expertly.

“Do you really have to go back to work after lunch?” Kylo asked against Hux’s lips.

“Well, I don’t have any meetings...” Hux mused, twirling the younger man’s hair around his fingers absently. “But you’ll just have to wait until tonight, darling.”

Kylo buried his head in the older man’s neck. “I don’t want to wait that long.” He rolled his hips into Hux, biting his lip.

Stifling as gasp, Hux tried to shoot Kylo an irritated look (but it probably just looked horny). “Please, don’t,” he warned. “Not here.”

“I can’t help it, my General,” Kylo hushed into the underside of Hux’s jaw, gifting him with a trail of wet kisses. “The things you do to me...”

“Can we not do them in my office? Anyone can come in.”

As if on cue, the door suddenly unlocked and Florentine poked her head in. “Uh, sir? We have a visitor...” Her eyes shifted to Kylo. “Afternoon, Lord Ren.”

Hux cocked a brow, trying to look around Kylo at her. But it was hard with the knight’s mess of hair right in his face. “I wasn’t told to expect anyone. Is it one of the governors?”

“Well, not exactly.”

“Care to be more specific, Lieutenant?” Hux grumbled and nudged Kylo softly. “And can you get up? It seems I have a visitor to greet.”

“I would tell you who but...” Florentine grinned wickedly. “I think it’d be better to show you.”

“You’re fired.”

“Sure.”

After another nudge, Kylo growled and stood up, wanting to dismember whoever had come and disturbed their lunchbreak. As Hux rose and threw his greatcoat on, Kylo snatched up his helmet and slipped it on.

“Oh, you’re coming?”

Kylo shrugged, flicking his hood up. “I’ll make an appearance.”

Florentine led them out of the office. “He’s been waiting in the hallway adjacent to the bridge,” she said, (inappropriately heeled) boots clicking sharply against the hard ground. “He’s been demanding to see you.”

Hux frowned. “But why?”

“ _General!_ ”

Hux stiffened, face blanching.

Eliot Mortimer Theodosius, First of his Name.

Son of First Order governor Lord Mortimer Ridgewell Theodosius III and his wife, the Good Lady Henrietta Quartermaine-Theodosius.

Currently sporting an artificial hand, courtesy of Kylo Ren.

And potential suitor for General Brendol Alexander Hux II.

He had returned.

Fuck.

He sauntered over, wearing a ridiculously over the top fur trimmed coat and leather gloves Hux was actually a little envious of. He grinned playfully at Hux, wiggling his fingers in greeting. “We meet again, at long, long last.”

It hadn’t even been a month.

“Young Lord Theodosius,” Hux drawled, eyes flat. “Whatever are you doing here?”

“Please, General, aren’t we on a first name basis by now?”

“Do you even _know_ my first name?”

Eliot’s grin faltered slightly and he clapped his hands together. “So! Anyway, I just thought you might like to see me fully recovered.”

“I think I see it broadcast enough.”Hux could feel Kylo bristling next to him, looking ready to Force throw absolutely anyone who took a step closer to him. Especially Eliot. Hux cleared his throat. “This is Lord Ren, Master of the—”

“Knights of Ren,” Eliot finished, thrusting his hand out. “Heard all about your lot. Ku _dos_ to you.”

Kylo glanced down at the hand. The artificial hand. Hidden by the glove of course.

He really had _no idea_ it was Kylo who meticulously sliced it off. Delivered it to his lover as a token of his protectiveness and adoration of the General.

He didn’t shake it.

Hux clicked his tongue. “Forgive him. You know how those knights are.” He smiled coolly, his own eyes falling to the still extended arm. “How’s your hand?”

Eliot flexed his fingers. “Oh, fine, fine. A little hard to adjust to but father says it builds character.”

 “Sir, if that’s all, could I go back to my lunchbreak?” Florentine piped up softly.

Before Hux could reply, Eliot interrupted. “I’m sorry, who are you?”

Lieutenant Wilhelm rolled her eyes. “We’ve met before. I’ve escorted you to the General when you showed up unannounced... And I literally just told you to wait here while I got the General.”

“Well, I don’t remember you.”

 “Why would you? I’m just a nameless Lieutenant.”

Eliot’s head tipped to the side, ignoring her words and studying her figure. Hux oddly felt offended of her behalf. “You’re awfully short, sweetie. Shouldn’t you still be at the Academy?”

Hux winced. Oh, hell, not a _height_ jab. Anything but a height jab.

Florentine’s expression didn’t change at all but she went absolutely red in the face. “How about I tell you where you can stick that new hand of yours,” she said sweetly, her soprano voice never once wavering.

Kylo stepped forward and Hux held up a hand. “Lord Ren, can you and Lieutenant Wilhelm go wait in my office?”

With a stiff nod, Kylo gave Florentine a nudge, leading the small Lieutenant away. If anyone thought he was being uncharacteristically kind, no one said anything. Not that anyone dared to say things about Kylo. Those who did had an odd habit of showing up dead. (And if anyone laughed about the obscure height different, they’d be dead for all different reasons.)

“Pussycat has claws,” Eliot hummed with a smirk.

“You cannot keep showing up unannounced, my Lord,” Hux said slowly, as if addressing a child. And he may as well have been. Eliot didn’t seem like the kind of man that was fully adept in socially acceptable behaviour. That’s what happened when you had rich parents that saw themselves above rules and saw no faults in their only child. It was a fucking disaster waiting to happen.

“I just wanted you to know I’ve missed you terribly, my General,” Eliot purred.

Hux scrunched up his nose, feeling anger ripple through him at that name. _My General._ That was _Kylo’s_ name for Hux and _no one else’s._ Hux didn’t want those words falling from anyone else’s lips. And definitely not Eliot’s.

“We hardly know one another,” Hux said, trying to keep his voice even. He had to remind himself he wasn’t talking to Kylo; this wasn’t someone who he could snap and snarl at and purposely hurt and offend, yet still expect them curl up to him like an obedient pet. Not that Hux ever wanted Eliot to do so but he couldn’t piss the young Lord off. Not when his father was a First Order governor.

He felt like he was six years old again, surrounded by the spoilt children at the Academy, frowning whenever he wouldn’t play nice, telling them that they’re gonna “ _tell my parents you’re being mean and you’ll be sorry!_ ” If he ever told his dad that kids weren’t being mean to him, all he’d received is a look of disgrace.

“All the more reason for us to get better acquainted.”

Hux pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “I appreciate you coming to visit,” (Not really) “but if you’re going to do so, _please_ do notify us first.” (Don’t ever come back for the love of the stars.) “As much as I’d like to chat, I have work to attend to.” (I want to continue sucking face with my moody lover who’s probably destroyed my office by now.)

Eliot deflated, looking positively crushed. “I understand, General, I really do.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I guess I’ll have to leave you to it.”

“That would be best.”

“We must have dinner sometime.”

Hux grimaced. He didn’t eat much to begin with (Kylo was the only reason he ever had sit down meals anymore) and he certainly didn’t want to dine with Eliot. The man probably had his food chewed for him and drank wine from a sippy cup. “We’ll see,” he muttered.

Eliot bowed his head. “Pleasure to see you again.”

“Likewise, Lord Theodosius.”

Despite Eliot’s awkward lingering, Hux turned sharply and didn’t look back.

When he returned to his office, Kylo and Florentine were helping themselves to his tea.

“Welcome back, sir,” Florentine said, having calmed down from her little flush of anger. She set her mug down. “I’m going to lunch now.”

Hux nodded, patting her shoulder as she strolled past him and out of the room.

Kylo didn’t look up from his mug blowing at the liquid before taking a sip. “Has the _suitor_ left?”

“Gods, _please_ don’t call him that.” Hux massaged his face with his hands. “How am I ever going to get out of this?”

Kylo opened his mouth.

“I swear to all the Gods, Kylo, if you suggest murder...”

Kylo closed his mouth.

“I’m not opposed to murdering him,” Hux added, crossing his arms. “It’s just going to be a bitch to deal with the aftermath. Even in his death he’d make things difficult.”

“I hate him,” Kylo growled.

“I hate him more than you.”

“I hated him first.”

The General sneered, glaring at Kylo irately. “I’m sorry, did he try to grope you?”

“No, but he tried to grope you.”

Hux rolled his eyes. “Are we really arguing about this? Of all things?”

“Must be a new record for us.”

“At least we agree on something for once,” Hux mused, fixing Kylo with a smirk. “So... what do you want to do for the rest of our lunchbreak, dearest?”

Kylo shrugged. “Would you like to go fuck in a closet?”

“That would be just lovely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come pester me on [Tumblr!](http://thesunandoceanblue.tumblr.com)


End file.
